Budapest
by pathtales
Summary: After learning her entire life has been a lie from the Russian government and learning the closest thing she has to a friend is really a double agent for SHEILD, Natasha Rominoff accepts an offer to defect and join. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not very long and meant only to set up the rest of the story. I hope you all like it, I've been researching Budapest and developing a plot I think you will all enjoy.

"Hey." Came a familiar voice as I rounded a corner to see a face I knew all too well. With brown hair, bright eyes, and a stupid smile, Hawkeye was coming from another air duct towards the one I needed to go through.

"This is not exactly a good time." I whispered and glared when his smile widened.

"No, you're right." He said with seriousness. "I've been waiting here for two whole minutes for you. Are you getting sloppy?"

"Do you mind?" I hissed as I ignored his banter. "I'm trying to work a job here."

"Really?" He asked with mock surprise. "I thought you were taking a leisurely crawl through the air vents."

"Look, it's nice to see you." I rolled my eyes. "But can we catch up after I finish?"

"Who said I wasn't working?" He grinned again and I groaned.

"The prime minister?" I asked. That was how we met, tracking the same target. Since he was a hired hand where as I worked for the government so I let him take the shot. The goal was accomplished and I gained an ally. He was the closest thing I had to a friend and we helped each other when working certain jobs.

"Nope." He simply stared at me for a moment as realization dawned on me. Neither of us moved or visibly tensed. We simply stared at each other for a few moments of silence.

"I've been off grid for the past three months if you haven't noticed." He continued. "I've become a 'straight' shooter as it were. I've joined the US government."

"And they ordered you to kill me." I stated simply.

"Nope." He smiled at me, which honestly unnerved me more than anything else in this conversation. "I'm here on my own mission. I can do that now."

"And that is?" I asked, trying to get him to give something useful away so I can try to get out if here.

"Shame about Alex." He said suddenly and that made me freeze. "Died in that accident."

"I've been trying to keep my mind off it." I hated how Hawkeye was the only one who could ever get under my skin like this.

"Too bad he's not really dead; I didn't like him very much." He shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed and narrowed my eyes.

"That's the thing with joining the good guys." He said with no humor this time, suddenly very serious. "I have access to a lot of classified information. Remember Bejing three years ago?" I simply stared. "Exactly. We had a conversation and you've never mentioned it again. You were talking about how you think your bosses were lying to you, that you never were a ballerina, that you never had parents-"

"Stop." I said through gritted teeth. These were all doubts I was just starting to have, why would he know this?

"You go back to Russia and four months later I see you've married a pilot." He said. "You remembered nothing and loved your job."

"What is your point?" I was starting to get angry and that was bad. I needed to keep them in check.

"Natasha." He said with sadness. "They've been brainwashing you. Since you were a little girl. You are the only Black Widow to ever snap out of it, and you do every few years. This time they added another agent to the mix and have you get married and think you were in love. It was a breeding program for more of the perfect agents. When they realized that you couldn't have kids they decided to put Alex with another Widow. He's now brainwashed again and living in St. Petersburg."

"That's. It's not." I didn't know what to think, what to say. Suddenly my head was throbbing and in pain. I put my hands to my head and stifled a scream. Hawkeye immediately came over to me with concern. I closed my eyes and everything came flooding in.

The orphanage. The strangers who came for me. The room. The training. The room again. More training. The room. A few missions. The room. Even more missions. The room. Haweye. The room. More missions and more Haweye. The room. Alex. His death. And now I was here.

"I remember." I said with anger. This was a bad emotion.

"Wow, that was fast." Haweye said but I growled.

"I'll kill them." I said, voice full of anger.

"No, that won't solve anything." He shook il his head. "Only get you killed."

"Then what would you suggest?" I nearly screamed. "I just found out my entire life is a lie!"

"Come with me." He said seriously.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"This is a joke, right?" Nick Furry asked as he met Haweye and I in a small little town cafe in middle of no where upstate New York.

"No sir." Hawkeye said professionally. I was always amazed that he can go from light hearted to cold and calculating militant in a second. It's always made me wonder which side of him was him. But I pushed those thoughts aside; this was the time to be serious.

"You go on a mission that you said was to recruit a friend and come back with the Black Widow." He stated. "Tell me what I'm suppose to think."

Hawkeye simply headed the file over to Furry who snatched it out of his hands. I continued to remain silent through this entire conversation to keep myself in check. I was still very angry and upset, but I knew that I had to control myself.

"So you want to join SHEILD?" Furry said as he looked up at me. "How do I know you won't snap and go rouge on missions to get revenge.

"You don't." I said simply. "You have no reason to trust me. But I am a well trained agent and I know how to priorities. I've seen agents in my organizations and others snap and accomplish nothing but rotting in their own anger and hate. I've done a lot of wrong, even if it was under an influence, and I would like the chance to fix it. This is about redemption, not revenge."

"I must really be going crazy." Furry said. "Fine, I'll let you join. You will be Barton's assistant and work under him. I'll give you a trial mission, see how you do. I'll decide from there."

"Thank you." I said simply.

"Well, your timing is perfect as always Barton, because I actually have something that fits this situation." Furry said. "There is some trouble in Budapest. Fix it. I'll send you the case file when I get back."

"Yes sir." He said and Furry walked out.

"Well that was easy." I said dryly.

"Like I said, we're the good guys." Barton said, manor still professional as he paid and we walked out. "Second chances is our thing."

"Like you?" I asked as we got into the car. "You still haven't told me why you're involved."

"I've been a double agent the entire time." He said, face and voice neutral. "I was never really a mercenary. Every mission we worked together was a target pre-approved by SHEILD to take out."

I was silent and he never took his eyes off the road, voice very matter of fact.

"I was targeting you to learn more about the Widow program but I learned more than I thought. At first it was simply information collection but things didn't add up. This has been a plan in action for two years now." He said in almost a robotic voice. "Learning about the brain washing change things and you being able to snap out of it was the ideal situation to cripple them of an agent and to gain a Black Widow operative for us while also freeing an operative from the mind control."

"Beneficial for both parties." I finished professionally. This made logical sense and I was accepting of this. Facts I can handle. But even through his professional air some thing still seemed off. "I think this symbiotic relation with work."

He never replied and we continued in silence to New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello welcome to Hotel Gellert." The cheery secretary at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Fredik Simon, and this is my wife Anna." Hawkeye smiled widely at the lady. "She's my wife. We just got married, we're married, and she's my wife."

"Honey." I rolled my eyes in fake embarrassment while I was truly annoyed. "Simon and wife for the deluxe suite."

"See, she said it too!" Hawkeye kissed me quickly. "Wife!"

"Honeymoon?" The secretary winked. "Here are your room keys and tickets for you're honeymoon spa package."

"Thank you." I smiled as I took them as Hawkeye started to kiss and nip at my neck. I giggled as I pushed him off to grab my suitcase but he picked it up instead.

"Ladies first." He smiled as we walked away and I decided to get my revenge by pinching his but as I walked past him into the elevator. I wrapped my arm around his waist and reached up to start sucking on his neck now when I heard a cough coming from the other guests I pretended I didn't know were in there.

"Sorry." I blushed as I buried my head in Clint's chest.

"We're on our honeymoon." Clint explained and the businessmen chuckled.

"Ahh, those were the days." One of them said. "Antal Papp." He extended a hand to shake.

"Fredik Simon." Clint replied, shaking his hand as well. "This is my wife Anna."

"Nice to meet you." Antal replied. We quickly got off the elevator at our floor getting into the room as quickly as we could as the elevator's doors slowly closed. The second the door closed though I slapped Clint on the arm.

"That was a tad overkill." I scolded.

"But perfectly timed." Clint shrugged as he started to unpack. "We already met Papp and those who were in the elevator were obviously Jobbik as well."

"You still haven't fully briefed me." I huffed as I also unpacked my things.

"Jobbik is a political party associated with anti-Semitism, extreme homophobia, and neo-fascism." Hawkeye explained in a monotone. "We suspect them to be associated with domestic terrorism in the area as well and that is what we need to gather information on."

"Simple observe and report?" I asked.

"No, we'll need to infiltrate as well." He replied and I nodded. "Tonight we can just stay here and order room service and that's the only time we have to put up appearances tonight, but after we make further contact tomorrow we have to assume we'll be under observation at all times."

"Noted." I said just as calculated as him. We were both professionals, this meant nothing in the realm of emotions.

We read our briefing papers yet again, being the over prepared agents that we were, until we started getting hungry. I quickly stripped down and through on the complimentary robe in the bathroom as Clint did that same in the main room. I walked back out to see him messing up the bed and the couch, and I through my clothes strategically around the room to help.

"Hello room service?" Clint called in strangled voice. "Stop!" He whispered and I took the que to giggle. "Yes, we'd like to order the special."

"Ask for some strawberries and Champaign." I said strategically and he repeated it. Soon the bell hop came up with our dinner and Clint opened the door and got the food with a wink as he strategically let the bell hop see me on the bed just as disorderly as he was.

"Honeymoon." Clint grinned as he shut the door and I giggled as it shut.

"Well, I never get enough sleep so I'll turn in." I said, my voice back to neutral. I quickly changed into my pajamas and came back to see Clint was already in the bed.

"Hey, you get the couch." I groaned as I walked toward the bed.

"No, I'm sleeping in the bed." He smiled cheekily back at me, the first time he's been playful since telling me about his double agent status. "You can either share it with me or you can take the couch."

"I'm not taking the couch." I scowled.

"Then I guess you're sharing it with me." He grinned.

"No." I stated simply.

"Come on, you know you want to." He wiggled his eyebrows. Without missing a beat I tackled him and tried to pull him off the bed. He responded with his fast reflexes and we wrestled around the room trying to pin each other. It got to the point that I started throwing kicks and punches trying to get the better of him and he grinned as he blocked them all. We were evenly matched until he managed to get me pinned against a wall.

"Ha, got you." He grinned again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and squeezed tightly and grinned as his grin faded. He grabbed at my waist trying to pry me off as he sunk to his knees. "Not fair." He moaned as he passed out. I got up and smugly went over to the bed and laid down for some reading.

"Have a nice nap?" I asked as I saw him wake up out of the corner of my eye.

"You know it." He moaned as he cracked his back. Without warning he tackled me on the bed and I wasn't able to move this time. "I'm sleeping in the bed."

"Fine." I gave up and he released me with a smug look. I turned around in a huff as he turned off the light and I fell asleep easily.

I was having a nightmare again. I was back in the Room and was terrified. I struggled against the ropes until I felt someone come from behind me. Strong arms wrapped around me and held me gently as I smelled a familiar scent that immediately calmed me. The room went away as a beach replaced it. I snuggled comfortably back against the person and was content.

I woke up in the morning to see that Hawkeye was walking through the door with food.

"Food!" I stated excitedly.

"I got up to grab it for us since the Jobbik people were already down there." He told me as I frowned at the food. There were beagles and bananas on the plate. "I ran into Papp and a few others, but Farkas, the leader, still wasn't around. Is there something wrong?"

"I can't eat that." I frowned, still focused on the food.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm allergic to wheat. And bananas." I stated.

"Wait, really?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah." I scowled. "I should have told you my food allergies. I'm allergic to wheat, banana's, coconut, ginger, pickles, beats, and a lot of herbs."

"Oh." He frowned. "Wait, pickles? Are you allergic to cucumbers or vinegar?"

"No, just something in the pickling process." I shrugged. "Oh! And Old Bay."

"Old Bay?" He asked. "Like that stuff in Maryland?"

"Yep." I nodded as I grabbed my swim suite and headed to the bathroom. "I had a mission there a few years back. That was one of the more awkward moments of my life.

"Ah." Haweye shrugged. "Well, let's get dressed, we have a fake vacation to enjoy." I simply rolled my eyes and closed the door firmly behind me.

A/N: Yes, they will happen but it will be slow moving. It will only be from Natasha's point of view because Haweye is a bit more verbal. Also I know Black Widow doesn't have allergies, however food allergies are something that I struggle with and I thought it would be interesting to add them in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you don't want to join me for a message." I pouted at Clint as he laughed at me and kissed my forehead.

"No, you enjoy it." He smiled kindly in the hallway. "I'll see you in an hour. Messages aren't really my thing."

"That's not what you said last night." I winked. We were pretty close to a few Jobbiks, so this play was vital.

"I love you." He said so convincingly I had give him credit.

"I love you too." I smiled with a kiss as I left for my message. That was one of the nice things about this job.

"Honeymoon?" A woman asked who was also in there.

"That obvious?" I asked with a chuckle and the pretty women all joined in.

"We were all there." Another woman smiled kindly. We all were all lying down as the talented women did their job.

"Ahh, so I guess this is a girls day out?" I asked them and they laughed.

"No, it's an 'escape from the husbands'". The older one chuckled. "They are here for a conference and we are here to enjoy the hotel."

"Oh, what for?" I asked kindly.

"The Jobbiks." Another answered.

"Oh, how lovely." I replied. "My husband and I vote Jobbik."

"Oh, we'll nice to meet another nationalist." The final women said.

An hour later I met up with Clint again and kissed him soundly as the women passed seeing thief own husbands in the main pool area.

"I missed you." I pouted again.

"I missed you too." He said as he easily wrapped his arms around my waste. We slowly moved just out of earshot from the Jobbiks and started to nuzzle each other. "Anything?"

"No, the women are all trophy wives who could care less about their husbands' jobs." I whispered. "You?"

"We talked national pride some," he replied. "But they were mostly excited about relaxing. This is apparently more of a retreat."

"Great." I muttered as he kissed me softly. We moved slightly so we were resting in the pool with our arms around each other and simply relaxing against each other.

In my mind I felt that this was nice; just Clint and I enjoying a relaxing thermal bath. His hand lightly made patterns along my side that I loved and I had to admit to myself I liked it a little too much. But I quickly drove those thoughts from my mind as we saw the Jobbiks file out about another hour later. Being the only ones in the pool Clint turned to me, knowing our part to play.

"Well, we are two honeymooners alone." He smirked as he suddenly kissed me soundly. I was got off guard and liked it a little more than I should have as I pulled him closer and scratched at his back. We quickly got up and practically ran to our room, laughing the whole way.

As the door shut we both immediately became professional and I looked at the clock.

"I guess well stay in here until six and then we make an appearance for dinner." I said, slowing my heart rate.

"Sounds good." He said mysteriously, looking off at something. "I need a shower."

"Ok." I shrugged as he went in their quickly. I heard a few odd sounds while he was in their, but I didn't want to think about it. All I wanted to do was forget how much my body seemed to like it when I kissed Clint. I had to remind myself it was all a cover.

At five, I took my turn at a shower and came out wearing an emerald green evening dress for dinner. I had diamond earrings and a matching necklace and smiled as I stepped out.

"Wow." He said as his eyes widened. "You certainly will make it easy to stare at you all night.

"Oh shut it." I blushed slightly. "Look at you, I didn't even know you knew how to wear a tux."

"We all have secrets." He shrugged as he offered me my arm. We went to the main dining area and we where seated at a lovely candle lit table slightly away from everywhere else.

"Well, this is just a show dinner," Clint said as our food arrived. "What shall we talk about to pass the time?"

"How about you tell me how you know how to wear a tux." I grinned and laughed.

"Agent Dawley." He grinned. "She and I were partners for a long time. Like most of us who enter the world young, she had no immediate family and being like an older brother, I gave her away at her wedding."

"Oh, wow." I smiled sadly. "My wedding, though now I know was fake, was nice. It was small but sweet. My fake father gave me away and I wore a simple gown."

"Natasha." He said lowly. "It isn't healthy to dwell on the past. You are under your own control now and you will never be forced to do anything again."

"I know." I said as I turned off my emotions before they consumed me. "Thank you. I know it was your job, but you also saved me."

"It wasn't just because of a job." He said with something in his voice I couldn't place. "I got to know you and saw how amazing you are. You deserve your own life."

"I will always be grateful for that." I smiled and he grinned back. The rest of the night was spent just talking, continuing even when we were back in the room. We both changed into our pajamas and got in the bed. That night I dreamt Clint had wrapped his arms around me in his sleep, and I enjoyed it so much I could have sworn I even felt it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I KNOW! I've been sick and busy all that mess. Here's a nice long chapter for you and quicker updates guaranteed!

I woke up to an empty bed and felt a since of loneliness. I had very pleasant dream that I had actually spooned with Clint. And I enjoyed it. Blinking and rubbing my head, I wondered where he actually was. Though the timely flush of the toilet answered that question.

"Morning." He yawned as he came out in his flannel bottoms and shirtless. I had to blink again to look away from his very well sculpted chest.

Pause. Where was this even coming from? I usually was never this out of it when I first woke up. Though, I also felt well rested. I looked over at the clock to see it was noon.

"Morning?" I sat up quickly. "It's noon!"

"Yeah, I haven't slept this long since Paris." He smirked. It took me a second until I smiled sheepishly.

"That wasn't sleeping that was a minor coma." I responded as I stood up. He was referring to the very first time we met. I had clipped him a little too hard to the temple and he was out for 24 hours.

"Yeah, I still have nightmares about it." He smirked. "Come on, throw on your swim suit, the 'free swim' for the targets should be starting shortly and we should get there first."

"Sounds good." I said as I grabbed another swimsuit I was given. This one was a deep maroon one piece that left my whole back exposed and barely covered my ass while the front did just as little.

"Well at least this part of the job never changes." I said dryly. He simply nodded as we headed down there to find the main pool empty. We positioned ourselves in the pool close to each other and it was becoming comfortable to be with him. "So how long until they come in?"

"Few minutes." He shrugged as he pulled me a little closer and I nestled my head into the crock of his neck.

"Ok, tell me a story while we wait."

"Like what?" He chuckled.

"I don't know, you're first mission." I shrugged.

"My first mission?" He sighed. "Jesus that was when I was still in the CIA."

"You were in the CIA?" I asked surprised realizing just how little I knew about him.

"Yeah, before Furry scooped me up." He chuckled again. "I was simple recon. Over through a few governments and such."

"Like who?" I asked intrigued.

"My first mission had me in Honduras, but the details are still classified." He smirked again.

"Ahh, sounds fun." I smirked back.

"Not really, my partner wasn't nearly as nice to look at as you." I felt his chest chuckled as I scowled him. Before I could make any response he kissed me. Surprised, I kissed back until I noticed that out of the corner of my eye the targets were entering the pool.

Oh. I don't know why I suddenly felt... disappointed. But I didn't let that phase me as I continued to kiss him until a cough came and we broke away.

"Ahh, this must be the husband." Came a grin from one of the wives.

"Yep, I'm her husband." Clint grinned. "She's my wife. We're marred. It's awesome."

"Honey." I blushed as he kissed me on the cheek.

"You know how much I love saying that." He smiled. "Almost as much as I love you.

"Baby." I melted, or pretended to I scolded myself, and kissed him.

"Newly weds." Came the laugh from one of the men. "Too adorable for my taste."

"Sorry." I blushed again and sunk a little into the water.

"It's alright dear." Said the man I recognized as Antal. "Fintrel just has a poor since if humor."

I felt Hawkeye tense slightly next to me as we both observed the man from the corner of our eyes; the Jobbik leader.

"Nice to meet you." He told us. "Seeing a young couple as lovely as yourselves is a nice thing."

"They also vote Jobbik." Antel's wife, Lauren, smiled.

"Oh really?" Fintrel smiled. "What do you two do?"

"Well Anna here is a Ballet teacher and I'm a history teacher." Clint smiled.

"Ah, what age levels?" He asked Clint.

"Higher levels." He shrugged. "Teenagers at that age tend to have an interesting view."

"Yes, that is always a good age for true learning." He nodded. "We are having an open part later this evening, you two should join us."

"We would be delighted." Clint nodded. "But I think we might be late for that mud bath Anna's talked me into."

They quickly left and high-fives each other. Things were certainly going their way.

"Alright," I said once we settled into our mud baths. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Like what?" He laughed at me.

"Well, how about Agent Dawley?"

"She's like my baby sister." He grinned. "She came into SHIELD right after I became a field leader. She was like you; tough to the core and a brilliant worker. Great since of humor."

"Ok." I smiled. I relaxed and listen to him go on about the fun missions they've had and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of their bonding.

"Hey Clint?" I asked after he had finished.

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple." He said without any hesitation. I burst into surprised laughter.

"Purple?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a good color." He smirked.

"That's actually my favorite color too." I smiled. That just prompted a series of question and answers about the most trivial things and we were laughing the entire time. We talked about our favorite foods, favorite movies and songs, and it somehow led into a very serious discussion of which was the best James Bond film.

"I'm telling you, Diamonds are Forever is flawless!" Clint shook his head seriously.

"And I'm telling you the Man with the Golden Gun knocks it out the water!" I snapped back. We mockingly glared at each other until we couldn't help but burst out laughing. We soon got out our baths, changed clothes, and got ready for the open house party. I was in a simple but elegant black silk dress and Clint was in another great tux.

"Glad you made it." Alice, another wife, greeted. It was all rather boring and talk of nationalism and I suddenly couldn't help but have a small wave of laughter over come me. Stifling my giggles, I pulled Clint aside.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing my face.

"I'm trying my to laugh!" I exclaimed and he looked shocked. "I'm just imagining what these people would say if they found out the young nationalist couple is really and American and a Russian!"

"Oh my god now I need to laugh." Clint smiled. "They'd have a heart attack!" We supported each other trying not to laugh, but we just couldn't keep it together. We made some excuse about a running joke and made more small talk.

"Well that was a waste of time." I scolded when we finally got back into our room. "As much as I dislike these idiots there is no way they are the domestic terrorists we're looking for."

"True." Clint nodded as he took of his tie and sat on the bed.

"What are we missing?" I huffed as I opened my lap top.

"I think it's time for a more direct approach." He said going to our other duffle bags. He threw me my old catsuit and grinned. "Suit up."

"Well if this isn't irony I don't know what is." I grumbled as we made our way through air vents. We got to the target room and saw the Jobbik leaders talking with some other strange men.

"Fuck." Clint an I said at the same time. We recognized those robes. HYDRA.

"I found our terrorists." Clint muttered sarcastically. We moved to leave when the air vents suddenly started shaking. We started rushing as the air ducts fell apart where we were and we fell. Hearing footsteps we moved the debree away and Clint suddenly took of his shirt and I followed suit, making it look like we didn't have secret agent close on. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard as the footsteps came closer. I kissed him back with enthusiasm and wrapped my legs around him.

"Oh, it's those love birds." I heard a voice say before they left. Clint pulled away with a grin and I laughed. We ran all the way to our room laughing and closed the door.

"Hey." He grinned.

"Hi." I grinned back. "So HYDRA. That makes things a bit worst."

"Yep." He smiled widely. "We're screwed."

"You seem to be rather cheerful." I rolled my eyes.

"We found our bad guys." He laughed. "Of course I am."

"Maybe Furry will let me join after all." I smirked.

"He has to." Clint smirked back. "I rather enjoy having you as a partner."

"Oh yeah?" I teased, getting rather uncomfortable and I knew he saw it.

"Natasha." He said, seriousness now in his voice. "How much more obvious do I need to be?" He asked, closing the space between us.

"What do you mean?" I gulped.

"Beijing." He said lowly.

"Yeah, that's the third time I snapped out of it." I said curiously. "You helped me with that, just like the other times. It was always you snapping me out of it, even if I'm still missing some parts."

"Think Natasha." He begged and I had never seen this side of him. "I've been trying to wait, but I can't any longer. Do you remember the first time you snapped out of it?"

"No." I whispered.

"It was also Beijing." He whispered back. "Except the last time it was always there. Because we always met there, that was our spot."

"Clint?" I asked, begging him to go on.

"Before I knew they could reprogram you, things happened. Between the both of us." He said sadly. "That was the thing they needed to destroy the most."

"What happened?" I asked, needing an answer. But I never got one.

Instead I felt his lips on mine and the rest of the world was forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

So I've been really sick and busy with my job. By I hope to finish Buddapest and One of the Few this week so I can focus on my longer stories. About 2-3 more chapters left!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I, Natasha Rominoff, of sound and clear mind, was being kissed by Clint Barton.

Hawkeye. Barton. Clint. Clint Barton.

My best friend. My only true friend. My Co-worker. The guy who saved my life.

The guy who just declared his love for me.

And I was kissing him right back.

No hesitation. None. Not even a split second. I immediately reacted to what my instincts told me felt right.

Him. This. It. Felt right.

And my instincts were always right.

I don't know how and I don't know why, but I know that whatever is happening IS right.

It wasn't like the fake but passionate kisses we had been putting on for show. It was tender, probing, experimental. Only our lips touched as if it was the first kiss we've ever shared.

Suddenly I was lightheaded. I've never been lightheaded in my life. Suddenly my lungs felt like they were going to burst and I remembered this little thing called Oxygen. I pulled away slowly, so he knew I didn't want to, but I did have to breath.

He seemed to understand, just like he understood every part of me, and pulled away just enough to look into my eyes.

With a look that lasted less than a second we seemed to convey every emotion and thought. He loved me. And I think that I love him.

No. I DID love him. The emotion I associated with him has always been love, even if I didn't realize it's name.

Without a word having to pass between us we moved at the exact same time. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. This kiss was saying everything our eyes did in its pure physical form. He planted his hand firmly on my sides as he slowly moved me backwards until I hit the wall. Expertly his hand snaked to my ass and with a squeeze he lifted me up.

Knowing his intention I allowed him too and wrapped my legs around him.

That was the moment that several strange emotions and thoughts popped into my head. I, the Black Widow, had given over complete control to this man. I trusted him, and he knew it. I wasn't one to let others dominate me or control me. They only ever thought they did when I had the real control. Even the Red Room couldn't hold me.

And yet as Clint's tongue probed the inside of my mouth, eliciting a low moan from me, did I know that this was the only man i ever let have even the slightest control over me.

And I loved it.

Fisting his hair in one hand I grabbed his shirt with the other. He got the message and pulled it off immediately. Before I could fully take in the sight I've always seen but never let myself enjoy, he had taken mine off as well and was kissing me again. Still pressed against the wall, his mouth started to wander down my neck and I gasped when he reached the spot right where my neck and shoulders met.

Encouraged, he sucked on and gave it a soft bite. I tried to suppress a moan but his chuckle told me he knew that. Before he could try again however, a sharp beep came from across the room. Clint stopped and pressed his forehead to the spot with a growl. I nodded slightly, knowing he felt the motion, and he set me down gently before walking to the other side of the room quickly.

"Barton." He answered the SHEILD phone of his as if nothing had happened.

"Are you sure it's HYDRA?" Came the voice of director Furry on the other side.

"Positive." Clint responded. Even though he wasn't looking at me I knew he saw me put my shirt back on. "Jobbik is a cover. Most of these people do think this is a nationalist party, but many are really HYDRA."

"I want them shut down." Furry growled. "Immediately."

"Yes sir." He responded. He hung up and looked at me in a way that most people would think passive.

I knew better though. One of our silent conversations took place. We knew our duty and we knew the mission came first, despite our wants. With a nod we quickly changed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I know, I'm a tease, but this is rated T.

Last chapter next!


	6. Chapter 6

So after a lot of thought this is the last chapter. Sorry, but this is the direction the story has taken me. Please check out my other stories if you were interested though!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ok, seriously, how was this anything like Budapest?" Hawkeye blurted out in Shwarmas. The team was eating in silence, but apparently Hawkeye had been bottling this.

"The mad man trying to take over the world, mind control, crazy unexpected army even if this one was a bit more than that, and a brand new team." I shrugged. "The works."

"But there was no air ducts." Clint teased and I laughed.

"Thank god." I smiled.

"I'm sorry, are we missing something?" Tony asked.

"Budapest was my very first SHEILD mission." I smirked. "Ran into Hydra, then enjoyed a nice vacation."

"That's the part I remembered." Hawkeye grinned back. "Do we get that part too?"

"Maybe." I winked. The rest of the team simply stared.

"Oh my god," Tony gasped a second later. "You two are sleeping together."

"Tony." Bruce and Steve scolded but Thor raised his eyebrows.

"I did not know you two were married." He smiled.

"We're not married." He and I responded at the same time.

"How did I not realize you two were bumping uglies?" Tony asked I shock.

"Can we not call it that?" Steve winced.

"I'm a super genius." Tony ignored him. "It was so obvious I must have missed it."

"Even Loki knew." Bruce snickered. "Weren't you watching the feed?"

"I was busy running my virus." Tony huffed.

"So Hydra?" Steve attempted to change the subject and I smiled. "What happened?"

"Well we were doing recon on terrorism." Hawkeye shrugged. "Turned out Hydra was behind it and director Furry told us to take them out. There just turned out to be more than we expected. Hardly an alien attack."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "It was my first time working for shield and it just had to be a near-disaster."

"So that's when you two first hooked up then?" Tony asked, genius brain starting to focus on us.

"No actually." I sighed and looked to Clint. "When did we hook up?"

"Depends." Hawkeye shrugged. "We didn't sleep together until the mission was over. But we evolved during the mission. And in Bejing."

"So you two are together?" Tony asked and I groaned.

"Yes." Hawkeye said with a look that prevented more questions.

"So how long then?" Tony switched subjects. "Two, three years?"

"Seven." We replied together.

"Wow." Steve smiled. "And here I thought commitment had died."

"Your not fainting over the fact they aren't married?" Tony teased.

"Tony." They all groaned.

"Fine." He huffed, fun spoiled. "Wait, isn't there a policy against agents dating?"

"Where did you here that?" Clint asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"I actually read the manual." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, Furry knows." I mused. "And anyone with the powers of simple observation. No one has objected yet."

"So if I object, what happens?" He asked curiously.

"I'll tell Pepper." I folded my arms meeting his bluff.

"You two make a cute couple." He said quickly. The rest of the meal was silence again until the door swung open.

"What the Hell are you all doing?" Came the annoyed voice of Furry.

"Eating, my treat." Tony smiled. "Grab a seat. Oh look at the good timing, I'm al about rhyming."

I simply smacked him over the head.

"We're recharging our batteries." Clint said as he stood up. "I assume the clean up crew has started."

"And you guys are going to help." Furry glared.

"Um, I don't know if you noticed, but we just saved the world." Tony replied, but with a hint of seriousness.

"He's right." Steve nodded.

"Yes." Furry sighed. "But you also broke New York. We have to show the world we are the good guys by helping cleanup."

"Agreed." Bruce nodded. We all nodded as well and set out.

"We'll celebrate after." Clint winked cheekily as he set off.

"Yes, we will." I grinned back.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Well, that's the end. I hope you liked it! I was going through a lot when writing it so its not as good as I would like, but I'm going to play the "my dog died and I got cancer so give me a break" card.


End file.
